world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series
fvSvasvas.PNG|The original World Race Series logo in 2015 The World Race Series was originally a Youtube stop motion video series started by Halofan in 2014. There are five videos in the original 2014 series and many teams go through the process of elimination to attempt to win the entire World Race over a series of three legs, starting with the Tryouts, the selection process for the drivers. In the series, each team had four racers each and they're listed further down the page. In the final race of the original series, there is only 2 remaining teams, the Ironhides and the Aqua Turbo. All of these teams were battling for the title of best racing team in the world. To officially end the entire 2014 series for good, there was a spinoff revealed with the release of The National American Truck Derby. Despite this, the event was soon considered not ‘canon’ and was deemed purely a spinoff series, much like the Wisconsin Specials (Despite this, unlike the Truck Derby, the Wisconsin Specials is actually part of the story). A year after this series, World Race Series 2015 was released and a year after that, the teaser trailer for World Race Series 2016 was officially released, marking the beginning of a new age for the WRS. This new age featured series that utilized video game engines to produce races instead of stop motion studios. The 2016 trailer can be viewed at the Wiki homepage. As of now, the world race series 2016, 2017 and 2018 have now been concluded and viewers can now look forward to 2019. World Race Series Timeline Main Article: Timeline 'Known 2014 teams and racers seen on screen' Main Article:Teams Racer and Team Gallery: World Race Series Team Gallery Aqua Turbo: *Taylor Kornhoff *Risa Kolacke * Mathew Kornhoff *Minda Dumas *Tonya and Sonya Dumas (Same Car).' 'Florida Tangerines:' *Chloe Kolacke *Janet Kornhoff and William Kornhoff (Same car) *Bobby Kornhoff, Kirk Kornhoff, Kallista Kornhoff(same car) *Gary Kornhoff 'Violet Comets:' *Jenna Hinnant *Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes *Jimmel Dumas *Ally Klacke ,Abby Klacke, and Amy Klacke (Same car). 'Jungle Vines:' *Claire Kornhoff *Jessica Messere *Rodney Liles *Ethan Messere 'Sand Surfers:' *Simeon Plummer *Clarence Burnes *Felix Sharkey *Micheal De Santa. 'Ghosts:' *Barack Obama *Dan Sleckovachi *Chelsie Sleckovachi *John Ravelen. 'Reapers:' *Gavin Vyn *Roger Sloe *George Lucas *Forrest Gump. 'Hornets:' *Homani Kinkaid *Mark Jackson *Lionel Escro *Han Igwi. 'Ironhides:' *Stephanie Dumas *Alexo Dynamixo *Finn Serpa *Julio Sanchez. 'Gold Diggers:none Known 'Teal Seals:'none known '''Infernos: *Emma Kolacke *Joe Klacke *Edward Dumas *Alex Kinkaid, Noah Kinkaid, and Julia Kinkaid(Same Car). 2014 Races and Teams seen in them (with placings) World Race 2.0: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.Jungle Vines *3rd.Violet Comets *4th.Florida Tangerines *5th.Infernos World Race Championship: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.The Reapers *3rd.The Ghosts *4th.The Hornets *5th.The Sand Surfers World Race Finale: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.The Ironhides World Race Extreme: Teams retired and disbanded (Later the team system returns however, twice) Tryouts teams and racers (These are racers known to have failed the Tryouts races) Aqua Turbo: Juno Anderbon The Infernos:Walt Syndra and Steve Pooncher The Ironhides:Bola Repa Teal Seals:Bob the Builder Gold Diggers:Katie Bornson The Reapers:Tyler Jovanni Violet Comets:Wolfgang Jelan World Race Extreme Main Article:World Race Extreme To finish off the 2014 series and the Summer of 2014, the final race took place after all the teams had gone and many racers retired. Though some from the previous racers return, most are new. For this event there was an emphasis on the concept of ‘free for all’. This race also originally held the title of the largest stop motion race in history, which was later broken by World Race Series 2015: Part 1. There were 80 cars battling for the title best the race car driver in the world, instead of best racing team. This was the first instance of this title, appearing next in World Race Series 2016, where William Kornhoff claimed it. Racers in World Race Extreme Link to main article: World Race Series Extreme Racers Obstacles/enemies For these obstacles/enemies seen throughout the earlier series, most were driven by characters never heard of anywhere else in any series (besides Jhalin Simpson in 2016 & Patrick Bennett, a later member of The Shades team). *The giant mechanical monster (Oreo the Dog) *"The dinosaur" *"The Thing" *"The semi truck" (Patrick Bennett, Abigail, & Wyatt Bennett) *"The cage" *The ramp truck *The bus (Jhalin Simpson & Aamir Surani) *"The vacuum cleaner" *The Fedex Plane (Jenna Hinnant) *The tank (2.0) *"The slab" (Extreme) *The Lionel Truck (There is also an easter egg car in the World Race 2.0) the tank.PNG|The tank seen in WR 2.0 being impacted by Gary Kornhoff mechanical.PNG|The giant mechanical monster (piloted by someone nicknamed "Oreo the Dog") semi truck.PNG|"The Semi Truck" (driven by the Bennets) KWB2.PNG|The bus driven by Jhalin Simpson and an unknown individual named Aamir Surani. The bus prevents Claire Kornhoff from winning the race. hinnanyt.PNG|The Fedex plane (piloted by Jenna Hinnant) ramptruck.PNG|The ramp truck which Micheal De Santa flips while driving over. the thing.PNG|"The Thing", who destroys Julio Sanchez's chances of winning World Race Finale. vaccuum.PNG|"The vacuum cleaner", which knocks Tonya and Sonya Gilmore out of the race. the slab.PNG|"The slab" that knocks out many racers near the beginning of World Race Extreme. the cage.PNG|"The cage" that entraps many more drivers in Extreme. the dinosaur.PNG|"The dinosaur" which knocks out several drivers in Extreme, including Harry Potter and Gavin Tolino. lionel truck.PNG|The Lionel truck seen mowing down drivers in World Race Series 2015: Part 2. World Race Series 2015 See main articles: *World Race 2015 *World Race 2015: Part 2 2015.png 09.PNG World Race Series 2016 Main article: World Race Series 2016 The world race series 2016 is the 3rd series and is the longest by video run time. It features the return of a series of elimination. In this series, qualifying drivers (For example the top 5 or 3) continue onto the next race legs. It includes 7 videos (not counting the trailer). World Race Series 2017 Main article: World Race Series 2017 WRS 2017 is the 4th WRS series, featuring 7 races as opposed to the previous 6. It features a similar, though perfected elimination system, much like the 2014 and 2016 series. World Race Series 2018 Main article: World Race Series 2018 WRS 2018 is the 5th World Race Series. It is complete with 13 whole videos spanning 4 legs dedicated to the series, the most in WRS history. World Race Series 2019 Coming Summer of 2019! The Videos (2014-2015) NOTE: The videos became a bit choppy once uploaded to Youtube. Trivia *The entire World Race Series was started on June 13th, 2014 with the uploading of World Race 2.0. Category:Series Category:Races/series